FANFICTION
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Gara-gara fanfiction Yuta jadi punya paca walau kepaksa #JaeYu #Jaehyun #Yuta


FANFICTION

Declaimer : Member NCT milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, SM Entertainment, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak lebih.

Rated : M - *minus biar aman*

Pair : JaeYu *yang lain cuma numpang lewat*

Genre : Humor *receh*

Warning : B X B, GAJE SUMPAH, BAHASA NGAWUR, TYPO.

Summary : Semuanya gara-gara fanfic Yuta jadi punya pacar tapi dipaksa.

.

.

Cowok keturunan Jepang asli anak dari pasutri Nakamoto Tatsuo dan Nakamoto Sayumi dengan kadar kemanisan tingkat tinggi ini lagi asik mojok di kamar mandi dorm sambil cekikikan gak jelas.

Tangannya megang hp yang lagi nontonin video mencurigakan tapi bukan bokep. Gak perlu diteliti lebih deket lagi udah ketahuan kalau di video itu lagi nanyangin gambar cowok berambut item lagi dicipok sama cowok rambut pirang apa coklat ya? Ya pokoknya warna rambutnya begitulah, Yuta yakin dua juta persen kalau dia gak buta warna.

" Hiks dasar Yukina romantis banget aku benci kamu. Liat tuh Kisa-san jadi malu kan." Yuta terharu kawan-kawan, dia gak bisa nahan kegemesan liat pair yaoi favorit dia dari anime yaoi yang masih aja ngehits banget tahun ini.

Yuta gemes banget sampe jejingkrakan di atas kloset yang masih ketutup, soalnya si cowok rambut pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Yukina itu tingkat kegantengnya itu udah sampe tahap gak ketulungan walaupun gak sampe super.

Entahlah, Yuta jadi agak merasa berdosa sama suami virtualnya yang sampe sekarang belum pernah dia temui di dunia nyata.

' Hiks maafkan aku Sasuke-kun aku janji akan tetap mencintaimu sungguh.' Batin Yuta agak ngawur.

Anjay emang, kalau dipikir-pikir dia agak lupa kenapa dia bisa jadi fudanshi kayak begini. Tahu kan fudanshi? Halah masak gak tahu sih katrok banget.

Ituloh cowok yang suka liat cowok lain eheman sama cowok yang lainnya juga. Entahlah, Yuta susah jelasinnya, pokoknya yaoi itu ya kayak homoan lah pokoknya.

Eh tapi Yuta itu normal ya gak geser semilipun, kenormalannya udah pernah diuji sama SNI jadi aman. Intinya Yuta cuma mau bilang kalau dia normal tak tertandingi. Cuma hobinya doang yang agak nganu.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

" WOI CURUT, YANG DI DALEM SIAPA SIH? KEBELET NIH GUA PINGIN BOKER."

Yuta gak denger, jelaslah dia gak denger orang kupingnya aja di sumpel pake earphone volume tinggi. Sengaja dia biar gak dapet gangguan berupa teriakan menggelora dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya tadi Yuta maunya nonton yaoi di kamar. Tapi berhubung di kamarnya itu ada dua penghuni lain yang agak mirip curut ya gak jadi nonton dianya. Gimana pas dia lagi berfanboyan ria si Winwin sama Mark curiga?

Mereka tadi masih main congklak berdua di kamar soalnya, makanya Yuta pergi ke kamar mandi. Lagian sekarang ini Yuta nonton video bukan baca komik jadi ya begitulah. Video ada suaranya cuy, gimana kalau tiba-tiba desah? Yuta cari aman juga lah.

Iya sih, mereka berdua terutama Mark bisa jaga rahasia. Tapi tetep aja ini aib namanya, bisa aja kan kalau Yuta lagi berantem sama mereka berdua terus mereka dendam sama Yuta bisa-bisa rahasia yang telah Yuta jaga selama sepuluh tahun hidup bakal kebongkar gitu aja. Gak keren dong.

" Yah udah end, aku puter lagi apa ya? Ah jangan besok aja nanti ada yang ngamuk di luar." Yuta lepas earphonenya terus digantungin di lehernya, hpnya dimasukin ke saku celananya yang agak longgaran.

BRAKKKKK

" BANGSUL WOI AH CEPETAN UDAH DI UJUNG NIH. LAGI NGANU YA?" Yuta hampir kejungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya.

Siapa gerangan manusia laknat yang berani mengganggu ketentraman batinnya selama di dalem kamar mandi ini? Bangsul emang, setelah Yuta inget-inget ternyata suara tak beradap ini suaranya Johnny.

CEKLEK

" KAMPRET."

" Bisa gak halus dikit John?"

' Anjir si manis dari goa hantu.' Batin Johnny kaget, abis itu dia pura-pura keep calm biar keliatan keren.

" Kebelet Yut maklum." Johnny gak jadi ngamuk juga orangnya, dia malah merinding.

Soalnya Yuta natep dia tajem banget terus tampangnya manis-manis manja minta dipeluk, coba aja kalau tatapan mata sama kadar kemanisan bisa membunuh mungkin aja Johnny udah tewas saat itu juga.

Dan kalau Johnny beneran mampus pasti besoknya bakalan ada berita di koran berjudul 'Playboy Chichago tewas akibat tak tahan melihat kemanisan teman satu dormnya' kan gak lucu.

Johnny tiba-tiba nyengir, dia udah inget kenapa tadi dia gedor-gedor pintu brutal banget.

" WCnya udahan kan Yut?" Oke Johnny emang ganteng tapi dia agak sok jaim gitu mau ngomong boker doang.

" Hooh." Jawab Yuta seadanya dengan kadar kemanisan tiada tara, Johnny hampir pingsan liatnya.

' Gua normal, gak mau tau pokoknya gue normal.' Ratap Johnny dalem hati sambil lirik-lirik Yuta yang kayaknya mau pergi.

" Anu Yut, aku itu eng WC?" Biasanya si Johnny ngomong pake elu-gua sekarang pake aku-akuan segala. Halah sok oke banget. Gak tau aja dia tampangnya udah kayak orang kebelet boker.

Eh? Emang si Johnny pingin boker beneran kan?

" Iya aku ngerti kok John santai aja." Yuta pergi.

Kalau Yuta ngomongnya emang aku-kamu, emang didikan emak bapaknya begitu mau gimana lagi. Cocok banget sama tampangnya yang agak kecewek-cewekan tapi ganas.

BRAKKKK. Johnny beneran masuk kamar mandi nutup pintu dengan gebrakan berkekuatan super.

" INI BARU SURGA DUNIA. Anjir kurang kacang gak seger." Kata Johnny gak bener, ngomongnya pake volume agak kenceng.

Yuta yang denger cuma bisa cengo doang, udah berapa kali itu pintu kamar mandi tak berdosa itu dibanting? Kayaknya Manager hyung harus beli pintu baru lagi setelah ini.

Yuta agak berasa jijik juga sama Johnny, serindu itukah sang kardus berdasi dengan belaian tongkrongan WC? Apa Yuta juga harus minta manager hyung bawa dukung ke dorm buat ngerukyah kamar mandi ini?

Soalnya Yuta baru sadar, kamar mandi ini ternyata gak cuma buat mandi, cuci kaki, sikat gigi sama buang hajat. Tapi sekarang juga udah beralih fungsi jadi tempat makan kacang. Ini gak bener.

Yuta ngangkat bahu, bodo amat dia sama kelakuan Johnny. Tujuan utamanya sekarang itu cuma kamar, Yuta mau bobo soalnya. Capek banget dia abis berfanboyan ria.

Kayaknya Yuta lupa kalau dia juga pake kamar mandi gak sesuai kodratnya.

" Yut mau kemana?"

Pas Yuta baru jalan nyampe ruang tengah, ketemulah dia sama Taeil sama Doyoung juga yang lagi asik nonton Barby Fairytopia di MBC abis Show Music Core pake label Big Movies Family edisi lebaran cihuy.

" Eh Taeil hyung, itu hyung mau ke kamar ngantuk banget aku."

" Lah Yuta hyung ini kan baru jam tujuh pagi." Ini yang ngomong bukan Taeil, tapi si kelinci jantan yang akhir-akhir ini suka nempelin Yuta kayak cacing pita. Tapi sekarang ini si kelinci lagi lupa sama Yuta terus balik nempelin Taeil lagi kayak cacing kremi.

Yuta cuma cengengesan doang kayak orang bego liat Doyoung yang sekarang ini lagi ngerangkul pundak Taeil. Hiks Yuta pingin nangis, ini moment langka.

MOMEN BRO MOMEN.

DoIl itu jarang momennya, sekalinya ada kenapa unyuk banget? Ini kan gak baik buat kesehatan jantung Yuta. Yuta gigit bibir nahan teriakan. Jiwa fudannya mulai berkobar.

Yuta bersyukur gak mimisan karena itu gak realistis, mimisan liat momen otp cuma ada di dunia anime. Sedangkan Yuta itu hidup di dunia nyata, yang bisa dia lakuin sekarang cuma pasang tampang super bego tapi imut.

Taeil sama Doyoung cuma saling pandang, yang ada di pikiran mereka adalah ada apa gerangan dengan tuan muda Nakamoto yang tiba-tiba diem tak bersuara, matanya melotot kayak abis ketemu setan putih penuh darah yang bentuknya mirip lontong alias pocong.

Ada yang gak beres kayaknya.

" Em Yut kamu kenapa?"

" G-gapapa kok hyung gapapa."

" Bener?"

" I-iya hyung, itu aku em mau ke kamar dulu ya. K-kalau ada yang n-nyari panggil aja." Yuta ngacir, ninggalin Doyoung sama Taeil yang cuma bisa bengong doang.

BRAKKK. " KYAAAAA SIALAN." Kenapa pula si cantik itu? Si Yuta kebanyakan makan micin kah jadi teriak-teriak gak jelas begitu?

Taeil sama Doyoung ngangguk barengan, kayaknya Yuta emang kebanyakan makan micin. Ngomong-ngomong, micin favorit Yuta mereknya apa ya? Bodo amat lah mau nonton barby lagi.

Oke balik ke Yuta

Si cantik cenderung manis itu lagi ngumpet di dalem selimut sambil megang buku yang covernya luar biasa mencurigakan.

Gimana enggak itu cover buku gambarnya aja dua cowok telanjang satunya ngangkang? Apalagi ekspresinya anu sekali. Oke ini bukan buku biasa tapi komik yaoi lebih tepatnya doujinshi hentai edisi Ereri.

" Eren masih muda tapi ganteng banget buluk lagi jadi inget si Malika." Entah si Yuta ini lagi kagum apa ngejek tapi yang pasti secara gak langsung dia bilang kalau si Haechan emang ganteng. Dan author beneran kayang saat itu juga karena author ini pecinta Lee Donghyuk sejati :V

" Levi jangan ngangkang dong, nanti kan keliatan kalau itumu kecil." Pas bagian itu Yuta ngomongnya pelan, soalnya dia sadar diri kalau punya dia juga kecil seukuran permen loli.

Batewe Yuta ini selain pecinta otp, Yuta juga demen crack pair soalnya greget.

" Ahh enggh." ' ANJIR NGAPA MALAH DESAH.' Mungkin si Nakamoto ini bacanya sambil menghayati, makanya pas bagian ehemnya dia ikutan bersuara.

Beruntunglah di kamar ini cuma dia seorang diri, si Winwin sama Mark lagi sibuk main lompat tali sama si Renjun katanya biar tambah tinggi.

Sekedar info, sebenernya tadi pas baru nyampe kamar si Renjun di sms sama Yuta buat ngehalangin si Winwin sama Mark supaya gak balik ke kamar pake cara apapun, tentu aja Yuta ngasih Renjun imbalan berupa susu peninggi badan yang pernah Ten minum dan itu manjur banget seriusan.

Kalau di kamar gak ada mereka berdua kan Yuta jadi gak ada halangan. Mau masturbasi sambil kayang juga gak bakalan ada yang protes. Apalagi pintu kamar udah dia kunci jadi seratus persen aman.

Yuta cemberut, tiba-tiba dia kesel liat adegan panas Ereri yang makin lama makin keliatan asik.

" Dasar tsundere tadi bilangnya gak suka kenapa sekarang malah minta more?" Anjir emang si Yuta kalau ngomong udah kayak kompor, iya sih pintunya dikunci tapi Yuta fanboyannya gak bisa woles.

Kenapa pula dia bilang more suaranya pake dikencengin segala? Nanti kalau ada yang denger gimana? Kan bisa jadi salah paham. Dikira nanti Yuta lagi anu-anuan.

Mana dia gak sadar diri kalau dia juga tsundere.

Yuta mukanya merah liat adegan yang patut di sensor sekarang tokohnya lagi gegulingan, itunya masih nancep. Mantap jiwah.

" Ya Tuhan biarkanlah hambamu ini mimisan walau sesaat saja." Yuta ngelap air matanya yang tiba-tiba netes.

Yuta terharu banget liat Eren sama Levi lagi ciuman mesra abis anu-anuan badannya masih telanjang sambil pelukan, sambil raba-rabaan, Yuta pingin mimisan saat itu juga tapi sayang dia lagi anemia jadi darahnya gak bisa keluar, Yuta juga baru inget kalau mimisan liat momen sangat gak keren. Sungguh menyiksa lahir dan batin.

Yuta pingin pelukan sama pacar juga tapi sayang Yuta jomblo agak nyerempet jones. Gimana dong?

" Yah udah selesai. Komik yang lain udah pernah aku baca semua. Sekarang aku harus ngapain? Hiks aku haus momen. H. A. U. S. M. O. M. E. N." Yuta gegulingan di atas kasur, gak perduli juga kasurnya bakalan berantakan. Toh yang ngebersihin kasurnya juga dia sendiri nanti. Winwin sama Mark mana mau mereka mah anti.

Tiba-tiba Yuta keinget sesuatu.

" Fanfiction?" Yuta ngambil hpnya, buka aplikasi google chrome terus buka situs fanfiction. net, situs yang berisi banyak cerita asik tapi agak biadap favorit Yuta, favorit author juga :V

Sekarang Yuta inget, asal muasal kenapa dia bisa jadi seorang fudanshi apalagi tingkat wahit lebih parahnya lagi udah sepuluh tahun. Itu semua berawal dari situs bernama fanfiction. net terutama yang ada embel-embel rated M nya.

Yuta pertama kali tau situs ini itu karena dikasih tau sama temen cewenya waktu di kelas satu SMP dulu.

Waktu itu mereka berdua lagi belajar kelompok, tapi Yuta dikacangin. Karena Yuta orangnya kepoan dia nanya temennya lagi ngapain. Bukannya dijawab si Yuta malah dipaksa buat baca cerita homo-homan.

Temennya bahagia sambil cekikikan, katanya Yuta mirip banget sama tokoh ukenya. Yuta gak tau uke itu makluk hidup jenis apa jadi si Yuta nanya.

Saat itulah Yuta tahu definisi bahagia dari Seme dan Uke. Temen Yuta bilang kalau Yuta ini kategori uke tsundere bertenaga super.

Dan saat itu juga Yuta pingin garuk tembok rasanya, dia pingin nangis kejer saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba dia berasa horor sama temennya, soalnya temennya dengan pedenya bilang kalau Yuta itu objek fujoannya. Temennya bahkan sering gambar Yuta pake pose kurang ajar mengundang birahi. Anjir sekali :v

Pas Yuta sampe rumah, dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi muntah-muntah. Tapi berhubung ini Yuta, bukannya kapok malah dianya makin lama malah makin kepo.

Dia buka lagi itu situs berkedok cerita karangan fans itu. Karena Yuta ini penggemar setia anime Naruto sejati. Dia coba ngetik dan baca fanfic NaruSaku untuk pertama kali. Bukan Yaoi karena waktu itu dia belum berani, masih berasa jijik juga.

Setelah seminggu baca NaruSaku Yuta jadi bosen, berasa kayak ada yang kurang gitu. Dia butuh nuansa baru kayak cerita laknat yang temen ceweknya Kasih tunjuk waktu itu.

Dengan tangan gemeteran tapi bukan tremor, Yuta ngetik Naruto FanFic Yaoi. Hampir aja si Yuta kejengkang saking kagetnya, gimana enggak ternyata Naruto aja ada lebih dari lima ribu cerita, belum yang lain.

Yuta semejak itu juga tau kalau ternyata cerita laknat gak cuma ada di ffn aja tapi juga ada di whatpatt, asiafanfic bahkan ao3 yang isinya hampir inggris semua. Greget sekali.

Setelah itu Yuta makin demen aja sama Yaoi, kerjaannya gak cuma baca fanfic tapi juga liat fmv, dan jatuh hatilah Yuta dengan SasuNaru.

Yuta juga coba couple lain eh dapet juga dia 2Min, ChanBaek, SuLay, MidoTaka, KiseKasa dan EreRi. Couple yaoi yang sekarang Yuta demenin itu DoIl sama HaeMark, Yuta tau dia emang kurang ajar banget ngapel-ngapelin temen segrubnya. Tapi setelah itu hidup Yuta berasa luar biasa bahagia.

Mulailah dia ngoleksi segala video, komik, doujinshi, bokep gay, bahkan yang cuma CD Drama. Dan gak terasa itu semua terjadi selama sepuluh tahun. Gak ada yang tau semuanya masih menjadi rahasia. Selama sepuluh tahun itu juga Yuta memutuskan untuk menjadi silen fudanshi.

" Hah? WinYu? Kayak gabungan nama aku sama Winwin." Yuta pasang pose mikir. Kepalanya miring ke kiri, telunjuk tangan kanan ada di dagu. Pose yang sangat moe sekali. Gak heran juga temennya sering ngayalin dia lagi di naena, ekpresinya cocok banget :V

" Oedipus or Psycho? Susah amat sih judulnya. Eh anjir rated M baca ah." Yuta ngeklik salah satu nama author fanfic screanplay kategori NCT paling atas yang ada tulisan Yuta haremnya.

Yuta tadi emang sengaja ngetik NCT fanfic dan yang muncul kebetulan yaoi semua, berkah buat fudanshi macem dia.

Nama authornya juga agak mencurigakan, wakaTaeYu kayak gabungan nama dia sama Taeyong. Tapi siapakah gerangan orang bernama waka itu? Nama asli authornya kah? Yuta mah bodo amat yang penting rated M.

" Ehhhhh? Beneran aku sama Winwin? Sama Taeyong juga? Aku istrinya Taeyong emaknya Winwin? Apa-apaan?" Yuta gigit jari, dia baru baca chap pertama entah kenapa perasaannya udah gak enak.

Tapi Yuta kepo gimana dong?

Yuta putusin untuk baca kebut lima chap di cerita dengan judul yang sama. Dan Yuta hampir kejengkang waktu nyampe chap tiga, empat dan lima.

" Gak nyangka aku ternyata si Winwin begitu. Eh anjir kenapa aku harus naenaan sama dia? Hieeeee gak mau hiks Mamah jijik mah." Yuta nangis beneran, dari dasarnya emang udah cengeng banget emang.

Tapi di cerita ini Yuta keliatan lemah banget, halus lembut tak bertenaga gitu mana jadi objek obsesi si Winwin. Apalagi si Winwin dapet karakter yang super jahat cenderung psikopat suka bunuh-bunuhan sama sodok-sodokan, sialnya objek sodokannya ini Yuta.

Pokoknya Winwin beda banget lah sama image aslinya yang sok polos tapi ngeselin. Inti dari cerita ini si Winwin maniak cinta dan Yuta itu korbannya sedangkan Taeyong cuma numpang lewat anjir sekali :V

Yuta ngambil napas dalem-dalem terus dikeluarin perlahan. Yuta tiba-tiba jadi kesel banget sama Winwin, abis itu dia balik ke akun author itu dan ngeklik cerita yang lain.

" When I Met Troublesome? Buset panjang amat ini judul." Yuta gak mau repot-repot baca summarynya yang jadi prioritas utamanya cuma tulisan rated M nya doang. Biarlah Yuta keliatan bokepnya walau sesaat saja toh juga dia di kamar sendirian :v

Yuta narik napas nyiapin mental, sekaligus merapal dalem hati semoga cerita yang ini gak ada bunuh-bunuhannya.

Pas udah kebaca setengah.

" MAMAAAAAAAH APAAN NIH? JIJIK MAH, DASAR LEE TAEYONG BIADAB."

Inget Yuta itu normal.

" Siapa yang biadab?"

DEG. ' Anjir aku butuh pencitraan.' Yuta kaku, dia gak berani noleh kebelakang. Bisa gawat nanti, gimana kalau rahasia Yuta kebongkar? Lagi pula sejak kapan di kamar ini ada orang lain?

Yuta butuh ide.

" HUAAAAAA MAMAH. HIKS AKU BENCI SETAN BENCI BANGET BENCI." Yuta nangis beneran sambil nutup mata saking takutnya tapi cuma pura-pura doang. Badannya gemeteran kayak orang lagi nahan pipis. Pokoknya Yuta takut banget tapi acting.

" Yuta hyung?"

" PERGI SANA PERGI."

" Hyung-"

" AKU BILANG PERGI."

" Hyung aku Jaehyun."

" PERGI KAMU JA- Eh? Jaehyun?"

GREB. Sekarang Jaehyun yang kaget dapet pelukan gratis.

" Syukurlah kamu ada di sini aku takut banget Jae. Batewe kok kamu bisa masuk? Kan pintunya aku kunci." Yuta lepasin pelukannya terus natap Jaehyun yang tampangnya mirip orang bloon.

" Jae? Kamu kenapa?" Jaehyun masih bengong, padahal Yuta udah nepok-nepok bahu dia tapi tetep aja gak disahutin.

Si Jaehyun masih meresapi detik-detik rasanya dipeluk sama cowok cantik. Kan asik dapet pelukan gratis erat pula walaupun semuanya telah berlalu sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Jujur Jaehyun agak gak iklas.

Yuta kesel banget, kayaknya dia gak punya cara lain.

PLAK. " ANJIR."

" Nah kan sadar."

" Eh?"

" Kok kamu bisa di dalem? Kan pintunya aku kunci."

Jaehyun sadar seratus persen sekarang, jadi dia natap Yuta sambil garuk kepala cengengesan.

" Itu hyung aku emang di dalem sejak tadi."

Yuta nyipitin matanya gak yakin sama omongan Jaehyun. Seinget Yuta kamar ini tadi bener-bener kosong gak ada penghuni.

Apa jangan-jangan orang yang ngaku Jaehyun di depannya ini setan beneran? Mampus.

" Tadi aku di WC hyung lagi nabung :v makanya hyung gak liat, WC yang lain tadi penuh semua makanya aku ke sini." Yuta ngangguk ngerti. Pantes aja tadi dia denger suara guyuran di kamar mandi ternyata si Jaehyun.

Yuta balik gegulingan di atas kasur, ninggalin Jaehyun yang cuma bisa natep dia aneh. Hello mereka berdua doang di dalem kamar yang lagi di kunci.

Kaki Jaehyun tiba-tiba gemeteran, dia lemah syahwat :V ah bukan dia berasa lemah iman. Takut gak sengaja ngapa-ngapain si cantik.

Oke Jaehyun itu emang bukan seratus persen normal alias homo. Seenggaknya dia masih berusaha seneng liat abs Seulgi Noona sama dada melonnya Yeri.

Tapi biarpun Yuta bukan cewek dan kebetulan banget Jaehyun itu belok ya kalau Jaehyun disuguhi sesuatu yang Indah menggoda birahi mah siapa perduli toh Jaehyun gak bakalan rugi.

" Yuta hyung lagi ngapain?" Jaehyun duduk di samping Yuta yang lagi tengkurep.

" Baca." Jawab Yuta cuek.

Si ganteng berkulit bening tapi homo itu nelen ludah paksa, matanya gak sengaja merhatiin bagian dua buletan kenyal dibagian belakang badan Yuta. Biadab emang itu mata gak bisa nahan liat yang hot bentaran doang.

" Baca apa?"

" Fanfiction."

" Fanfiction? Pair apa?" Jaehyun cuma nanya doang serius tapi jawaban Yuta bikin matanya langsung melotot.

" JaeYu. Ituloh Jaehyun Yuta."

" Eh?" Yuta baru nyadar.

MAMPUS KECEPLOSAN.

Yuta melotot, dia natep Jaehyun pake gerakan patah-patah. Dan Yuta hampir aja nonjok muka ganteng Jaehyun saking kagetnya.

" Judulnya apa hyung?" Yuta gak mau jawab, tiba-tiba dia jadi sebel banget sama senyum Jaehyun yang entah kenapa keliatan makin kurang ajar. Jangan tanya kenapa Yuta tau, Yuta cuma nebak aja.

" Sini hpnya."

SRET. Yuta melotot horor.

" Woi jangan main ambil dong."

Jaehyun cuma ngakak doang. Dia berdiri sambil liat-liat apa yang tadi Yuta baca. Dia ngakak lagi, gak nyangka aja Jaehyun kalau orang sok manly macem Yuta suka baca beginian.

Ternyata oh ternyata.

" Balikin."

" Gak mau."

" Jaehyun." Jaehyun julurin lidahnya ngejek Yuta terus ngangkat hpnya Yuta tinggi-tinggi.

Jaehyun bersyukur banget dilahirkan dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, berguna banget buat urusan kayak begini apalagi pintu kamar lagi dikunci. Fix Jaehyun seribu persen diuntungkan.

" Hyung mau kita main sepeda-sepedahan kayak di cerita ini?" Jaehyun nunjuk fanfic yang judulnya OSM.

" Atau hujan-hujanan kayak di sini?" Kali ini Jaehyun nunjuk fanfic yang judulnya I Love You.

Yuta gigit bibir, dia makin kesel aja. Jaehyun bener-bener kurang asem.

" Apa hyung mau aku iket terus aku perkosa kayak ini?" Entah sejak kapan Jaehyun ngeklik cerita dari author sebelah. Yuta gak tau cerita kayak apa itu tapi dari ekspresi Jaehyun yang gak bener kayaknya ceritanya emang menjurus ke itu.

Yuta panik. Dia nyoba jinjit-jinjit ngambil hpnya tapi gak nyampe. Jaehyun tingginya keterlaluan bikin Yuta tambah kesel. Kenapa dia gak dilahikan dengan tubuh tiang kayak Johnny biar ngambil hpnya jadi gampang.

" Sini balikin hp aku." Yuta lompat saking frustasinya tapi tetep aja gak nyampe.

" Jaehyun." Jaehyun ngakak lagi, godain Yuta itu seru banget sumpah. Oke juga nih kalau dijadiin hobi baru.

" Jae-"

BRUKKK. " HIEEEEEE." Mereka berdua jatuh di atas kasur sambil tindih-tindihan.

Ini semua karena Jaehyun sengaja narik tangan Yuta, didukung dengan keseimbangan tubuh Yuta yang luar biasa bikin ngelus dada alias payah banget, berakhirlah dengan Yuta jatuh nimpa badan Jaehyun yang untungnya jatuhnya ke kasur yang empuk bukan lantai yang dingin.

Jaehyun senyum ganteng sambil elus-elus rambut Yuta kayak ngelus bulu kucing. Jaehyun pasang wajah tembok, pura-pura gak liat tampang Yuta yang udah datar banget kayak papan penggilesan. Batewe mereka masih di posisi tindih-tindihan.

" Badan aku enak ya hyung sampe hyung gak mau bangun."

Bangsat. Yuta ngedumel dalem hati, iya juga sih badan Jaehyun emang enak anget pula makanya Yuta betah.

Eh? Tadi Yuta bilang apa? Wajah Yuta tiba-tiba merah banget, dia bangun dari atas badan Jaehyun terus ngambil napas dalem-dalem.

" Aku gak pernah bilang aku suka nyandar di badan kamu ya." Emang dasarnya tsundere mau diapain aja ya tetep tsundere.

" Emang tadi aku bilang suka ya? Kayaknya enggak deh. Oh~ Jangan-jangan Yuta hyung suka sama aku ya?"

Muka Yuta makin merah sampe ke telinga dia malu banget. Sial emang si Jaehyun baru gini aja dia udah kalah sama cowok kelewat putih itu. Bikin Yuta makin berasep.

" Aku gak suka sama kamu jangan kepedean." Kata Yuta sambil buang muka, dia gak berani natep Jaehyun yang senyumnya makin lama makin gaje.

" Berarti hyung benci sama aku?" Jaehyun pura-pura mewek, suaranya dibikin geter gitu kayak orang mau nangis. Yuta kaget, dia gak abis bikin anak orang mewek kan?

" B-bukan, hyung s-suka sama kamu suka banget."

" Aku juga suka sama Yuta hyung. Yaudah sekarang kita pacaran."

" Ehhh? Gak mau aku sukanya sama Wendy noona."

" Oh jadi hyung mau rahasianya aku bongkar?"

A. N. J. I. R

Jaehyun nyengir Yuta melotot. Yuta gak bisa apa-apa kalau Jaehyun ngungkit-ngungkit rahasia yang udah dia jaga susah payah selama sepuluh tahun.

Yuta bukannya gimana, dia cuma takut diejek sama member lain, bisa mampus dia.

" Oh iya hyung kebetulan banget aku ini homo loh. Aku juga gak nerima penolakan jadi mulai sekarang kita pacaran."

" What the kampret? Aku normal."

" Bodo amat, pokoknya kita pacaran."

Sialan emang si Jaehyun. Yuta dibikin kicep dengan gampangnya. Sedangkan Jaehyun sekarang ngakak bahagia sambil peluk cium-cium bibirnya.

Cium bibir bayangkan. Selama ini Yuta gak pernah bayangin kalau dia bakalan berada diposisi ini. Dia emang sering bayangin DoIl sama JohnTen ciuman tapi kenapa harus dia? Demi dewa apa ini yang dinamakan karma? Sialan.

Yuta diem, dicium Jaehyun bikin dia jijik sih tapi kok enak? Eh?

" Oh iya hyung tadi pas di WC aku juga abis baca fanfic JaeYu lagi naenaan yang tadi aku kasih tunjuk sama hyung. Gimana hyung mau praktek?"

" GAK MAU KAMU SENDIRI AJA SANA."

" Gak enak dong hyung. Eh punya aku udah tegang loh, punya hyung masih lemes mau aku tegangin juga? Hehe dedeknya kecil yak."

" Anghhh s-stop ahhh fuckyuh Jung Jaehyun angh."

Ya Tuhan ingatkan Yuta buat ngebiri Jaehyun kalau itu bocah tinggi makin kurang ajar nanti.

END

Udah sampe sini aja dilanjut nanti gak baik, maaf kalau ini gak nyambung, batewe bagian Yuta jadi fudanshi itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi :V Jangan lupa read reviewnya ^_^

-salam wakaTaeYu.


End file.
